


When the World's Caving In

by ZCarter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCarter/pseuds/ZCarter
Summary: Alex is confused and Kara is worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how Alex would cope with finding out she's gay. 
> 
> It's not a lot but it's what I came up with when I tried to force my brain to focus and write a bit. Not beta'd so I apologize for any mistake left I re-read it a thousand times. And now my brain hurts.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex didn't know how to deal with this. She was confused and if she was honest with herself, really lost. She didn't know what to think of it.

Would her coworkers think differently of her once she tell them? Would J'onn? Her mom? Kara?

The agent thought about going back to her sister's but she didn't want to take the chance to be interrupted again. ' _Since when did Lena Luthor and Kara became so chummy, anyways_?'

Even if every instincts in her body screamed at her to tell Kara, she was still afraid of her reaction. Afraid to lose her. ' _Kara would never abandoned you for something like that_ ' she tried to reason herself. Nonetheless, the fear was still there, burning white hot at the back of her mind.

' _I need to stop thinking about it_ ' she thought. ' _At least for tonight._ ' She looked up and saw an half empty bottle of her favorite whiskey on the kitchen counter. It was almost calling to her. Immediately, a red flag went up in her brain, telling her that it would not be a good idea to fall off the wagon now.

...

She would allow it for tonight.

\-------------------------------------

Kara was worried sick about her sister. Since they had been interrupted at her apartment, Alex had seemed closed off. That was three days ago. Aside from answering her texts or her calls with monosyllables, her sister hadn't been around much. It was almost as if she was avoiding her and Kara felt guilty that she had been too busy to come and see the young woman before today. But Kara had had enough. It was not normal for her sister to be this distant with her. They normally tell each other everything. That is why she was in front of Alex's door tonight. She could not bare to see her sister like that any longer.

'Alex?' she said as she knocked three times.

No answer.

Kara knocked again, with a little more strength but without destroying the wooden door. Still nothing happened. The blonde used her super-vision to see if Alex was even there. She was relieved when she saw her sister laying on her couch, her chest slowly rising with the rhythm of her breathing. ' _At least, she's alive._ '

The alien reached for the spare key in her bag and let herself in. The strong smell of alcohol assaulted her nose right as she opened the door. On the floor, next to Alex, was empty bottle.

'Oh, Alex', Kara said softly to herself. 'What is happening to you?'

With a sad sigh, she put her bag on the table and walked to the couch. She picked up her sister's arm and leg that was dangling from it and put them back alongside Alex's body. Looking around, she saw a throw blanket on the ground beside the couch. 'I really wish you would tell me what is wrong, sis' she said out loud as she took it up and tucked the young agent in gently.

The reporter made her way to the bathroom to gather a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water and put them on the side table. She also left a note saying 'Please come talk to me. I'm worried. I love you, Kara.'

Before leaving, she bent down over her sister, kissed her on the forehead and turned out the lights before closing the door.


End file.
